


My Memories of You

by DemonicSaiyans



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Thane reflects on his last memories he had with his Siha.





	My Memories of You

Kolyat is walking beside me, smiling, laughing more than I'd seen him do in years, it's all thanks to you my Siha. You had gifted me my second chance for a relationship with him. 

We've decided to visit the desert on Earth, hot and lack of humidity, it does wonders for my health.

_We land on a remote planet, only you and I are off board. "What about the others?" You just smiled, lack of armor was concerning, you only had a pistol attached to your hip, and yet, you looked so carefree, a gift from the gods, I held no doubt._

_"I promise to take you somewhere warm, didn't I?" Then it strikes me. "It's not Las Vegas, but it'll have to do." You never looked so beautiful as you did then. Smiling carefree, sun shining off your hair, eyes bright and full of life. You were truly my goddess._

"Father..." Kolyat gives me a concerning stare, hand placed on my shoulder, head tilted slightly. I cannot share the memories with him. They're to personal, I doubt either of you would appreciate it if I did.

_"We have a few hours for ourselves. What would you like to do?" You held my hands, your body pressed against mines, a twinkle of mischief are now present in your eyes. "I know what I want to do." You then whispered low, soft lips pressed against mines, the moist muscle begging for entrance._

"Yes. Just lost in a memory." I told him with a smile. "Let's move forward." 

_I grabbed you by the waist, adding my own pressure against you, my body becoming hot, I never felt more alive then when I'm with you._

_"I love you." I remember whispering, already missing the taste of your tongue. "Thank you for this Siha." You just smiled as your arms snaked around my waist._

_"Just want to give you a memory before..." Your voice trailed off, glaring away, lips pursed, body becoming intense under my touch. "Well... let's not think about that now."_

The ground is hot beneath my feet, sun is blazing harshly against my back, I wish you were here with us Siha. 

_We tumble together against the sand, lips refusing to part, my hands easing your pants down to your waist. "What about the others?" I voiced my concerns. So many prying eyes, so much hearts you unconsciously hold, I only want your perfect image for myself._

_You only laughed, eyes full of of unadulterated concerns. "I told them that we will be...busy." the mischief is back, five fingers gliding across my scales, you are something else._

"Look father." Kolyat points ahead, two large insects were clawing at each other, a unique sight. "It says here that their supposed to be..." I can hear rustling of pages from Kolyat but the two insects pulled me away from reality.

_Our hands searched our foreign bodies, tongue colliding as your hips rosed, soft naked flesh pressed against mines. "I think you're too...overdressed." You whispered, sending chills down my spine._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kolyat is concerned, I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of guilt, as times goes on, I can't help but get lost in the memories of you.

"Yes." I smiled at him, trying to give him reassurance. "Let's see what else Earth has to offer us." I moved forward causing the scorpion to flinched up in a attack position.

_I whispered your given name, an accidental slip but you seemed not to mind as your lower body rocked a bit more faster against mines. "Thane." You cooed out as I pulled you closer to me, rocking faster, enjoying the special heat only you can provide._

_"Siha." I groaned out, my body continued its rhythm, sweat pours from your face, cries echoing in my ears, a beautiful melody that only you can gift. "I love you." I repeat once more as I gave my last push against you._

My body was becoming heavy, the world around me became hazy, I took one last step before everything turns dark. "Father!" Kolyat screams my name, though he was beside me, his tone was a mile away.

_I was now on my back, you were on top, grinning down at me, body gracefully moved, hands on my shoulders as you took the lead. My hands found their way to your plump flesh, kneeing, pulling, taking every song you sang into memory._

_"Wait for me." You whispered. I will always wait for you. "Thane. I'm close." So am I. "I love you." And I, you. My beautiful Siha._

I awake with the sound of beeping, the air was filled with death and grievance, my eyes glancing to my left, arm suddenly stung from the catheter that was inserted. I was in the hospital. "Kolyat. Where am I?" A question I already knew the answer too. 

"You fainted." I can see the unshed tears in my son's eyes. "You fell and hit your head." His voice shook. I glanced away and glared up at the white, tile ceiling. 

_Your body was pressed against mines, mingled hair tickled my chest, your breathing was light and peaceful. "I'll miss you." A whisper left your lips. I pulled you closer to me, eyes shut, fearing the day I'll have to let you go._

_"We will see each other again." You glared up at me and I could only smile. "If not in this life, then I'll be waiting for you across the sea."_

Siha, my days are becoming thin, do not mourn for me. We will be together again. Maybe not tomorrow or in the next year but we will be together, across the sea, embraced, I'll wait as long as need be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
